


Cunning

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Drabble, Gen, well it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Usuri was so proud of his scouting out Karasuno during a vacation in Miyagi.Until Karasuno's future captain sat next to him in the airport.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Usuri Michiru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



Michiru Usuri lounged in a seat in the back row of chairs outside his flight’s gate at Sendai Airport, awaiting the return trip to Oita. Boarding would begin shortly. His new smartphone sat on the small table beside him, plugged into an outlet in a pillar abutting the table to charge.

He came to Miyagi that March to see relatives, but he couldn’t help feeling proud of his espionage mission yesterday. He dropped in to a local gymnasium where a practice game occurred between two strong local teams: Datekou and Karasuno. He used the scrimmage as a chance to observe them. The squads consisted only of second- and first-years, the third-years having retired. He paid attention to everyone on the team. Of note for not being of note, the mild-mannered future captain of Karasuno didn’t strike Michiru as anything special. Karasuno looked like they’d be a cake team next year if they made it to nationals.

“Mind if I plug my phone in here?” asked a stranger. Usuri looked up at the young man speaking and flinched.

Towering over him was Karasuno’s future captain, Chikara Ennoshita, a rolling suitcase beside him and a cell phone with charging cord in his hand.

“Oh, uh, yes,” Usuri said, trying to maintain his composure and hoping the Karasuno player didn’t recognize him.

Chikara plugged in his phone and took the unoccupied seat on the other side of the table. Usuri sat up tensely. Chikara fiddled with his smartphone for a couple of seconds and then placed the device facedown on the table. It looked almost identical to Usuri’s own phone.

“So, are you from Kyushu?” Chikara spontaneously asked.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Michiru hesitated, playing along for the sake of not seeming awkward. “I’ve got family in Miyagi.”

“I’m visiting family in Kyushu,” Ennoshita said. He then took a close look at Usuri. “Come to think of it, you seem familiar….”

Usuri noticeably jolted. “R-really?”

Ennoshita scanned the person, about his age, up and down. “You didn’t come to a volleyball game while you were here, did you?”

Usuri was stiff as a signpost. “Uh, yeah, I did actually. A…practice game.”

“We had a practice game!” Ennoshita exclaimed.

“With a team from Sendai, right?”

“Yeah!”

The relief washed through Usuri’s veins. It didn’t seem that Ennoshita was onto him. He was safe.

“Do you play volleyball?” Ennoshita asked.

As long as Chikara didn’t suspect anything, Michiru thought it was fine to talk.

“Yeah,” he declared. “I’m a setter!”

“Nice. How’s your team?”

“We’re pretty good,” he bragged, but he stifled the urge to boast of going to nationals. “We’re building up in prep for the new first-years. I’m gonna be captain next year.”

Unusually, Ennoshita didn’t take the chance to bond by affirming he would be captain next year too. “Did you lose a lot of third-years?”

“Some,” Usuri replied, reminded uncomfortably of the extinguished light that was Wakatsu Kiryuu. “But our libero’s got game, and our wing spiker Hondo has swell sense!”

“Nice, nice. That’s always good,” Ennoshita nodded genteelly. “What’s your team called?”

And at that, Usuri retreated into a shell.

If he said “Mujinazaka,” Ennoshita undoubtedly would recognize the name from Kiryuu’s legacy and realize that Usuri was scouting out Karasuno. He’d let his guard down and had to escape. He began pretending to feel his pockets as if looking for something.

“Oh! My bad! I left something at security. Gotta run!” He wrangled his suitcase and reached for his phone on the table; but in his haste, he grabbed Ennoshita’s phone instead. Chikara reached for the device urgently when Usuri flipped it over and saw the display.

To his surprise, the phone was in video mode.

And it was recording….

So that’s what Ennoshita was doing with his phone before they started talking: he started to record and then placed the device innocuously between them.

Why? To record the conversation?

…Which meant that Ennoshita knew who Usuri was all along….

He had figured out he was scouting the team at the gym, and asking to plug in the phone was a ruse to sit beside him and haplessly interrogate him for info on his own team. And Usuri had very much let his guard down.

For how benign he looked on the court, Chikara Ennoshita was actually a cunning nuisance.

“Do you _actually_ have family in Kyushu?” Michiru questioned as he handed over the device.

Knowing he’d been caught, Ennoshita took it suspiciously and stopped recording. “Do _you_ have family in Miyagi?” he replied.

“Yeah, I do,” retorted Usuri.

“And I have family in Kyushu,” said Ennoshita.

Their scouting attempts were purely opportunistic it seemed. Usuri plopped back in his seat.

“I had a free day, so I wanted to stop by and check out one of the teams that was at nationals,” Michiru confessed.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker at the gate, calling the first boarding group to line up.

“All right. That’s me,” Chikara said and stuffed his phone and cord into a pocket on the front of his carryon. “I look forward to seeing you at nationals,” he said with a smirk when he stood.

Usuri liked the kid’s spunk. “Deal,” he sneered.

Ennoshita shuffled away but paused again. “Oh, and by the way, when I drop in on one of Mujinazaka’s practice games”—he said to make it clear he knew which school Usuri belonged to all along—“I’ll do a better job disguising myself than you did.” He winked and continued on his way.

Usuri grinned impishly. He looked forward to leading his team to defeat someone as tricky as Chikara Ennoshita.


End file.
